Family ties
by MM2
Summary: One of Tsuzuki's ex-partners shows up in the duo's life. Surprise is in store for Hisoka, but Tsuzuki might misunderstand the family ties... Shounen ai, TsuxTats, TsuxH
1. family ties

Hello! This was my first fanfic, I am revamping it. Please review! The lack of reviews was why I stopped it last time. Then again, you might want me to stop again J

A little bit of shounen ai (TsuzukixHisoka).

_Italics_ thoughts

% memories

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yami no Matsuei characters or the Yami no Matsuei story. They belong to their rightful owner. I have made up Aki, Gracie and Akira, hopefully from the top of my mind.

FAMILY TIES-Part 1

_Hisoka. Where is he? Are they going to kill him? Caught by surprise, how stupid of us. Spells._

The thoughts revolved in Tsuzuki's feverish head.

Watari was mad with concern. _Tsuzuki, whatever spell they have used in him, he is in bad shape. And Bon_? His mind dind't want to admit it- but he was probably lost. Searching for a word of confort, Watari glanced at the shinigami that stood by the door of Tsuzuki's infirmary room.

Aki Hidetoshi, 19 years old, tall, brown hair below her shoulders, beautiful in her customary purple dress, boots and leather jacket. One of Tsuzuki's old partners, the only one who had lasted for a long time. Years before, she had requested and obtained a transfer to the Spell department, the most competitive department of Enma chuo, for mysterious reasons, which had been the cause of many gossips. One thing was sure: she had not left because fed up of her partner. She had always been very fond of the guy and they maintained a friendly relationship, unlike just about any other partner Tsuzuki had had. It was no surprised she looked pained and worried too. But she seemed resolved.

Aki caught Watari's look, then, to his surprise, strode out along the corridor. _What is she up to? _He wondered.

Aki's swift moves were quickly intercepted by her own partner.

_Wait._ Said the voice in her head. _I am coming with you_, said Gracie-chan.

Her partner Gracie Ozaki, a strong empath, stood a few feet behind her. Half English, with dark red hair below her ears and 14. A dog-collar around her neck, black shorts and a crimson red top, her normal uniform.

_I am breaking the rules, and you should not get involved. I am not allowed to go. _Aki responded briskly. Aki and Gracie rarely spoke outloud.

_I asked Kacho for leave to go. For both of us. She doesn't want to lose you either. Again. So all is legal, and I am coming with you, no question._ A soft feeling enveloped Gracie's words. Aki felt a squeeze around her heart. "Let's go".

"He is still concious, but won't last very long." "What a feat, killing a shinigami, our power is growing."

Hisoka could barely register the words in the background. _I got caught, by these people, not even half as powerful as Muraki. And Tsuzuki?_ _I hope at least he is fine_. Like that time, the images in his mind were all about Tsuzuki. His kindness, his face, his thoughts, his tortured soul. But this time, to die with him in his heart and mind seemed like the right thing. Things were different now. _Please, let him be OK. _

The men were preparing their last attack. He greeted himself goodbye.

"What?!" The robed men cowered, as in the cold and dark church one of the stained-glass window burst and shattered. In its frame stood a 14-year-old girl, flowing like an angelÉ or rather like a demon, with her collar and all and her burning eyes. Her hands were moving in position for shikigami summoning.

The leaders shot orders quickly."She's come to rescue the boy, well girl, it is too late. Fend her off". As they chanted to fend her off, the main portal burst and shattered.

"A distraction?! Attack the boy and kill him" Before the robed men could act Aki had appeared and was standing between them and Hisoka.

"From ancient Greece, weave your web of proctection, Come forth, Aracne" No sooner than the shiki appeared to protect the woman and the boy, all the windows had burst and the church was falling into pieces. Or so it seemed . The illusion was sufficient to make them flee. _Too much rumble is not a good thing._ The young girl's lips curled into a sneaky grin. Then she joined her partner.

Hisoka had been vaguely aware of the commotion, slowly slipping into unconsciousness. _Whoever she is, they were right, it is really too late._ But then the woman's words pierced his mind: _Hisoka, hang on in there, I won't let you die, not again._

_Aki_, thought Hisoka, _but how the hell did I know, I have never met her. Tsuzuki mentioned her once. Seems so long ago_ He realised their minds were synchronized. _I must be unconscious_. She wanted him to hang on, but how, his body, even with his healing powers, was really giving up this time. _How?_

_I will keep hold of you, until you are recovered I won't let you go._ _Why, why does she care so much?_ He could feel her worry and her love, love by someone he'd never seen before. A scene became apparent in his mind. In the dark, a crimson pool and by its shore a tall beautiful woman smiled at him. "Hi. Hisoka, I prefer setting some scenario. I hope you don't mind. Hang on in here. I can keep you alive until your body recovers. I will fight death with you. This is my gift. Protection." her words to him and to herself meshed. "Ironic I couldn't protect you, my child back then though.

_Your child?! Me?! _All the memories of his mother were of Rui, they were unpleasant and painful. Who was this woman?

"Are you surprised? I am opening my mind to you, so you'll soon understand it all. I can't keep you from knowing". Suddenly Hisoka felt like he was drowning again, like when her words first had surfaced in his mind. Drowning in the blood red pool. Aki dived in and came to the rescue.

Gracie approached her partner, already knowing that the boy was faring bad.

"He's going. I have to save him." The words died in Aki's throat.

_I know. Go. I will take care if you faint. I will call to have them get the three of us. _Thought Gracie.

Aki turned, a painful grateful look on her face. She tore a piece of her dress and Gracie helped her tie together her hand and that of the boy, already laced. "The physical contact must never be broken." _Or he dies. Again._ Panic filled Aki within seconds.

Gracie had never seen her partner do this, after all she'd done it only once before, long become Gracie had become a shinigami and her partner. But she was competent and she trusted Aki more than anybody she'd ever met, in her life and in her afterlife, so, as she looked at the woman get concentrated, she got ready to send a message.

Back in Meifu, Tsuzuki's condition had improved. Watari looked relieved.

"Hisoka.." A painful whisper looking for hope.

"Aki has gone to get him. Trust her, she'll be back with him". The boy on the door reassured him. Tsuzuki found it hard to focus on him. It was Akira Noda, also from the Spell Department. Suddenly the boy's look clouded. He cast a spell to amplify the image forming in his head and show it to the two shinigami."It's Gracie." _We used his empathic trace to track him and found him, but he is really bad, Aki is using all her strength to keep him alive, and she's fainted. Come and get us quick. _"prepare 2 beds". Tsuzuki's heart was pounding, but he just knew Aki would save Hisoka, just like she'd done for him along time before.

Hisoka and Aki were laying on matching beds, both listless, their hand still together, when Tsuzuki had enough strength to visit. _Still in contact, his life is still in danger._

They had come back a few hours before and Gracie was sitting backwards on the chair, staring worriedly at her partner. Tsuzuki had once only met before. _After her son's death, me and Aki have never been able to communicate in the same way, we grew apart. I wonder what they are saying to each other, those two._

"She's rescued him from drowning and she's talking him into fighting a bit more. I have only had a glance at what's going on, it's kind of private" Gracie said. Tsuzuki registered this with surprise. Gracie never talked. To anyone. That was common knowledge in Meifu. She smiled drily as she read his thoughts. _But you are.. different. Aki trusts you._ He heard in his head.

Back at the pond that didn't really exist, Aki and Hisoka were on the shore again. In the background, scenes from his and Aki's memory played like on a screen. Both of them were struck and both of them were crying. "you, my mother?! But.. how?" "Another one of the well kept horrible secrets of your family, like the killing of the first children if female. Your father picked me up from the streets and kept me as his lover. I lived in the basement. I had died inside years before. Or so I thought. After four years I got pregnant. And the light switched back on and I ran to save your life. Not far, not fast enough" her voice broke "he found us and killed me, but at least he didn't kill youÉ or so I thought" she strated crying "it's all my fault, my freakish gift passed on to you and Rui's envy that I had given the family the long sought heir fueled her hatred, with your father compliance..." "Stop. I have seen it. I know. How you tried in vain to lift the curse and got hurt, how you loved me from afar" _How you got me to partner up with Tsuzuki.... maybe the greatest gift of all._

%Flashback, an office in Meifu.

Konoe-kacho: "Tatsumi-san, who should we entice to be Tsuzuki's new partner?"

Tastumi:"uhm, let's look at the results of the new recruits' test on the board".

Standing in front of the board, Yamada (spell dept)kacho: "so what do you think about this boy, Aki, really we might even give him a job offer"

Aki:" you really think so... this Kurosaki-kun, would be the first new recruit to get an offer from us"

Tatsumi, his attention brought to the name: "uhm, surely gifted". %

"It wasn't hard. But my kacho didn't want me to have contact with you at first, I was in such shock, and well, I knew you needed love and care. Just like he knows how to give. And he is just the best one to learn the business from too. I would know. Obviously we had backup plans of bribing Tatsumi, but it wasn't necessary at all.

"You need to come back for me. But even more so, you need to come back for him, Hisoka, especially after you asked him to live for you. By the way, he is in the room. He is worried about you."

Gracie got up and made for the door. "You might want some time alone." Tsuzuki, his face full of concern, approached Hisoka's bed and sat on the side of the boy. So frail, so young, so beautiful. To lose himÉ the thought gave him the shivers. And yet he had failed to protect him again. "Gomen, Hisoka, that I let you get caught and hurt again. I never seem to learn. But I beg you, don't, don't die. Don't leave me" Tears came to his eyes.

"My conscience can surface just so that we can see and hear it" explained Aki, Tsuzuki's words echoing in the void.

Tsuzuki touched the boy's face with his hand and leaned towards him "Because I love you" he whispered as he moved to kiss him.

_If I was there to hear this..._ thought Hisoka, and Aki smiled, while Hisoka regained consciousness.

The soft caress of Tsuzuki's lips on his was the first thing Hisoka felt. It lasted but a moment. When Tzuzuki moved away, he opened his eyes and saw him blushing and suddenly bear hugging him. "Oh you're well, I was so worried!! I have to call Watari!" he said then left in a rush. But he had felt it, the fear running thorough Tsuzuki's body, the fear that Hisoka may have felt the kiss and the disgust at himself- _how could I think for a moment_ Trying to make sense of it all, he brought his hand to his lips, the lingering feeling of the kiss still making his heart pound. His eye caught sight of Aki, who had got up, made for the door and turned to look at him. _I don't see, I don't hear, I don't talk. _Her voice said in his head. _But I will see you again won't I? You do need to learn to control your empath powers.. I could teach you._ "I would love you to," replied Hisoka, a smile lighting his lips, while the woman left

For those who might have read my only other work-of-art (NOT): yes, I can only invent female characters. And they might turn out to be all the same. But, hey, I do it for my own fun


	2. dreams and desires

_Italics_ thoughts

% memories

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yami no Matsuei characters or the Yami no Matsuei story. They belong to their rightful owner. I have made up Aki, Gracie and Akira, hopefully from the top of my mind.

PART 2- DREAMS AND DESIRES

"Ne, Tsuzuki-san, what do you know about Aki?" Hisoka was sitting up on his home bed looking at some paperwork with Tsuzuki. Somehow, he just couldn't bring himself to tell his partner about his incredible discovery. _It's like, this special feeling, this private feeling, that I just don't want to share. It's just me and her, and she cares about. It's a different world._

"Aki, well, she became my partner 20 years ago, more or less. She was impossible at first." A smile flickered of Tsuzuki's face. A wave of affection swept him through as he thought about her and their old days together. "She had no trust, no respect, no sense of co-operation. Compared to her, you were great on your first day! She didn't seem so powerful, even though she had gotten hold of the most powerful protection shiki around, Aracne. And she was a very undisciplined empathy. As usual, I got dumped with her, or rather she got dumped with me. But I could tell there was more, that she was hurtÉ" _Anxiety._

"you wanted to help her.

"I wanted her to feel she could trust me. In the end, we got caught up in a bad fight and I had to rescue her, but got badly hurt in the process. SheÉ she got mad and unleashed an amazing power, then she saved my life, just like she saved yours last week." Tsuzuki paused again. "From then on, we were the best pair on the market. And I discovered about her past. Did she tell you about her son?

Hisoka repressed his surprise and responded nonchalantly, "She said something about his death and how she failed to help him. Briefly.

Tsuzuki nodded. "I don't remember the details, provided that I ever knew them. She died while trying to rescue her illegitimate son from his father, who wanted an heir to take on the family curse and might kill him. In the end, the boy was raised by the father, some kind of nobleman, and despite the treatment that he was getting, she was happy he was alive. She hoped she could work on the family curse and get it lifted, so that he could be free from those constraints. She spent all her free time researching the curse, and eventually managed to get transferred to the Spell department, where she could work at it better. It hurt me a lot to lose her, I knew I was in for more random short partnerships, but I knew that's what she wanted, what she was here for in the first place. So I tried to stay close to her nonetheless.

_It was hard, sometimes, her son was always between the two of us. _"I admired her so.

"But then the boy died?

Tsuzuki's look clouded."This was maybe ten years ago. Less than a year later she came to me in despair telling me that her son was dying of a curse, something like what happened to you I guess." _Whoever it was, just like Muraki, just deserves to die._ "She reacted as she usually did. She buried herself in work to try and stop the curse. But eventually time ran out." Tsuzuki's voice had lowered to a whisper, full of fury and pain. "One day she showed up at my door, an arm torn to shreds. She was catatonic for a week. From what I could figure out, she had tried to lift the curse, because time was running out, but it didn't work. Whoever set the curse watched her in action and then hurt her so she could watch him finish her son off with her own eyes." Tsuzuki clenched his fist and his face twisted in an expression of pain. "I frankly don't know how she survived it and why she is still here. We are still friends, but we have grown apart. She was never quite the same as before. I remember going to her son's funeral with her. She cried so loudly that even though we were in spirit form I had the impression everybody could hear her.

_You were at my funeralÉ. Baka. She never told you anything._

"I heard she is teaching you to control you empathy.

Hisoka nodded. "We are going over to her department to talk about it. Did you really offer to teach Gracie more about fuda?

Tsuzuki shrugged his shoulders. "It was part of the deal. AndÉ she spoke to me, when you were unconscious. She doesn't generally speak, as you will notice when you get a chance to see her more.

"Baka. You are moved.

"The rumors say she was crazy all her life. I guess I feel a certain empathy with her

The Spell Department at first sight didn't look any different from theirs. At first sight. But a few things distinguished it among the Enma Cho departments, some which Tatsumi had explained on the way over, and some which he had glossed over with a blush.

First of all, it was a small, 7-person support unit for other departments in trouble. Getting in was a feat. Empathy, excellent track records, and several years of service were generally the pre-requisite. Gracie-chan was the only person in history who had gotten in directly, from the start. But all would have agreed she was more than a little odd.

Secondly, their empathy was so well tuned that they rarely communicated with speech, which in turn made them into a cast apart among the shinigami. All the other people felt cut off and looked at them in awe.

That's what Tatsumi had told them.

What he hadn't told them, which made sense with the insight of beyond, was that in history it had turned out that many of the partnerships in the Department didn't stay as just working partnerships. It made sense, if you could imagine the in-depth knowledge that these people had of each other. People were allowed to pick partners, and ended up picking the same people they chose as lovers. Aki and Gracie were in fact a rare exception, probably due to the incredibly motherly attitude that Aki displayed towards the girl. Quite a different brand of love. Tatsumi had probably glossed over this because currently both of the other pairs/ couples were same-sex, something which had initially sent ripples around Enma Cho. But that had been many years before even Aki had joined their forces.

The realization had taken no time to sink in, because even though you could have missed the reality of Yuko and Nozomi's relationship (their matching clothes and hairstyles made them seem more like sisters), Akira and his partner were far more brazen. The Shokan shinigami had opened the department door to the sight of them kissing lovingly.

Tatsumi had breathed deeply. Hisoka had blushed to the tips of his hair. And Tsuzuki had had to repress a secret wish. It didn't seem a good idea to have such thoughts in a room full of empaths.

"Baka, get back to work we have VISITORS" shouted Yuko, more for the newcomers benefit than anything. Akira and the guy parted in giggles, obviously enjoying the attention they were getting.

_Their eyes are glowing_, thought Hisoka, finding that he had to repress his own desires too.

_Hey, control yourself,_ mused Akira. The guy's gaze was piercing, like it was undressing him. His partner and him were making no effort to control their fantasies about the newcomer, though.

Yuko and Nozomi were more discreet, but it was only Gracie and Aki that really bothered to control themselves, knowing that he was still extremely bothered by crowds.

As they came out of an office in the back of the room, they introduced their boss, a blonde tall woman, to the trio. "Well, why don't we talk over coffee? I have along day in front of me," suggested the kacho.

For Hisoka, it was a relief to leave the room. These people projected their thoughts out, which made it almost impossible to avoid them, at least at his preparation level. "We plan to make it better," answered Aki with a smile.

"Depending on the case loads you guys will have, we suggest you train for an hour a day for the first couple of months. We can go from there." Explained Yamada-kacho. "That's about as much as I can spare my staff." She mused.

"In exchange, Tsuzuki is prepared to spend a similar amount of time teaching Gracie more advanced fuda," Tatsumi explained while Tsuzuki nodded.

Gracie surprisingly smiled. _She likes him_, registered Hisoka not without some jealousy.

The answer came as swift as the thought has entered his mind. _Not like you. And by the way, I don't care for such images in my mind, I have enough to put up with Akira all day!_

Hisoka repressed a blush with some effort. His mind had been wondering back to the guys kissing, and then off to images of Tsuzuki. _I really need to stop thisÉ._


	3. misunderstood

_Italics_ thoughts

% memories

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yami no Matsuei characters or the Yami no Matsuei story. They belong to their rightful owner. I have made up Aki, Gracie and Akira, hopefully from the top of my mind.

PART 3- MISUNDERSTOOD (or why you should always tell the truth to your loved ones)

Tsuzuki stood pensive on a terrace outside his main office building. He had been teaching Gracie fuda all afternoon, since they had had a slow week. _She is amazingly good. Some more experience and she will top me._ Tsuzuki wasn't accustomed to thinking of himself as a leader of excellence, but since Hisoka and now Gracie aspired to his levels, his own self-respect had raised. But what Tsuzuki was really thinking of was the strange closeness that drew him and the little girl towards each other, like two lost souls in a drifting sea. _Is it the similarity of our powers? She already controls more shiki than most shinigamis, despite her scant 5 years in service. Or maybeÉ Maybe she is jealous too, maybe she too feels left out. _Hisoka and Aki had gotten so close in the past few months. The boy spent a lot of time at the apartment Aki shared with Gracie, while Gracie had taken to coming over to Tsuzuki's house and sitting around, or helping with the gardening. She still didn't talk much, but she didn't push her thoughts into his mind either. _Aki has always treated her like a daughter, I wonder if she feels neglected now._

Hisoka and Aki made a strange couple, maybe because she both looked and was older, but Tsuzuki was happy for Hisoka, that he had found love somewhere, and happy for Aki, that she could concentrate on some other type of love than motherly love. _HisokaÉ how could I ever think that me and that poor abused child..? If only I could quench this ever growing desire for his affection and lust for his body, maybe I too would become purer_

"You OK?" Tsuzuki jumped. He hadn't heard Tatsumi approaching. "Yeah

"You might want to sound more convincing next time. Would you care for some dinner?

"How could I ever refuse food?", but this time, even that sounded less convincing

A couple of hours later, conversation still loomed over the tempura. "Tatsumi, it's Aki, isn't it?" tsuzuki had finally asked.

Tatsumi had had a soft spot for the girl from the start. _You were jealous of our attachment. And lately you thought you had got closer but then_

"I hope she is happy with him. She seems more relaxed these days

Tatsumi nodded. _I never thought it would end like this. I thought you and Hisoka were going to find each other in the endÉ You love him so much, your face and your pain tell me so. But I knew already. And after Kyoto, I thought it was not at all unrequited. But even the afterlife is full of surprises_

"It can't be helped," sighed Tsuzuki while pouring yet another drink in his companion's glass.

_How did it happen_, wondered Tatsumi hours later. The drink and the loneliness they shared. It might have come as a surprise to some, but he had never meant it to end this way, the whispers and the kisses, and the hasty love making. Ok, he might have wanted it once, but then Aki had come, and then HisokaÉ it had become a thing of the past. _But it was me who asked "Do you think that holding someone else in your arms can make your heart feeling less cold and empty?_ And now they both knew that, no it didn't help at all.

In fact it was going to backfire horribly.

Hisoka surfaced from Aki's doorstep in the morning bright and early. There was some urgent matter and he had been told to go and wake up Tsuzuki. He had stayed at Aki's again, in the spare room. She tucked him into bed and told him fairytales. Ok, he was virtually twenty now, but the fact that nobody had done that before made it worth to go back to the childhood he had only ever dreamed of. He had initially worried that Gracie might feel replaced, but Aki was ever so careful, and the three of them got along well over the dinner table. He still liked chatting over the thought conversations Gracie championed, but they managed. Plus she had been talking to Tsuzuki a fair amount, which made her more prone to actually voice her thoughts. But last night Gracie had been harsh with him. She had questioned his silence with Tsuzuki over the whole matter.

%"It will come between you" she had actually spoken the words, "it is coming between you. You will regret this."%

I should tell him. All this nonsensical gossip about me and AkiÉ I need to clear this up if I want to move in with themÉ with my family. Why do I feel like I am betraying him a little by doing this?

He knocked on Tsuzuki's door.

Tsuzuki had got up early. In fact he had hardly slept. _I can't believe this. What did I do? And in the end, I just want HIM more now. I am a monster. After what Muraki did to him_ But increasingly his thought was: _What will he think if he learns about this?_ In the very moment he decided he should try and hide this, somebody knocked on the door.

"Hi, Hisoka! What's up? What are you doing here so bright and early?" he laughed nervously.

While Hisoka explained the situation, in the back of his mind he kept trying to figure out what was going on. Tsuzuki was up so early. And something was wrong with him. _Shame. For what?_

"Can I come and wait inside?" he enquired. "Oh, I'll be just a minute.

"Morning Tsuzuki." The sound of the voice made it all click into place. Hisoka's heart froze. _Tatsumi, at Tsuzuki's, at this time._ It could only mean one thing. Coldness like liquid nitrogen filled his heart, as he peered behind his partner's back at the older, scantly clothed shinigami moving around the apartment. But years of skilled concealing made his face show only mild surprise and faint disgust, instead of the desperation and anger he felt. "I see. I HAD better wait outside, then.

The words cut through Tsuzuki's heart like a steel blade. _He IS disgusted. And he couldn't care less._ A hint of pain made a fleeting appearance on Tsuzuki's face. He considered dropping at the boy's feet and confessing all his love. _What for, though?_, he thought instead.

_Did I seeÉ _thought Hisoka, _no, I must be mistaken. _The door closed on him outside. Another door closed inside his heart.


	4. it will get worse

_Italics_ thoughts

memories

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yami no Matsuei characters or the Yami no Matsuei story. They belong to their rightful owner. I have made up Aki, Gracie and Akira, hopefully from the top of my mind.

Please read and review!

PART 4- IT WILL GET WORSE…

Several cases later, things were getting steadily worse. It had been a single incident but it had sufficed to ruin everything they didn't even know they had possessed. Tatsumi and Tsuzuki hardly spoke to each other and were so awkward around the department, that all those who didn't know the facts had quickly guessed them. Tsuzuki and Hisoka fared ok on the surface, but their performance had dropped from top rate to barely adequate. The increasing emotional distance was taking a toll, highlighting the incredible closeness they had achieved over the past 4 years. Tatsumi treated Hisoka with incredible sterness and Hisoka openly despised the secretary. Watari, caught in the crossfire, had retreated to his lab almost permanently, in self-chosen seclusion from everybody safe one unexpected frequent visitor: Gracie. The once close-knit group… gone, in one brief moment of lust.

But the bombshell hit one sunny spring day. Hisoka was moving in with Aki and Gracie. An offhand comment had delivered the news to Tsuzuki and the rest of the crew. Everybody was shocked. The gossips behind the doors were true, then. Tsuzuki was crushed. _He still loves him. How does he not notice, with all his empathy? We can't blame Hisoka for desiring something or somebody different, but he is torturing Tsuzuki… _thought Konoe-kacho in one of the now frequent worried discussions with himself. _Maybe it is better if Hisoka moves to the Spell department_. Tatsumi and himself thought it was just a matter of time.

"I hate this. Everybody is assuming we are lovers. He refuses to discuss it and to tell Asato and everybody else the truth. He is using me to make Asato jealous, he knows it's working and still he doesn't make 2 plus 2. They could be so happy. They would be so happy, had I not come about." Aki pouted to her partner, over several heaps of paperwork.

Baka, you too want your own back from Tsuzuki-san. I don't understand you people, you all the time of nonsense, and then, when it comes to important stuff you are deaf and dumb. That's why I never talk. Period. I hate to see Tsuzuki-san like this. Even I can't get through to him anymore.

Things used to be so good…

Flashback. A building under construction. Hisoka and Aki protected by Aracne from the attacks of a demon. Their only chance was a synchronized attack by Gracie and Tsuzuki. Gracie had never worked, let alone synchronized her mind to anybody but Aki. Will she be able to do it?

She had done it. Aki recalled Gracie and Asato holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes like old time lovers. It wasn't really surprising. Gracie's insane past and her powers made her Asato's ideal match. Still, she had never let anyone but Aki inside her mind, and even that, with its limitations. They would make unbeatable partners… But I would be lost without her. She had to make sure Gracie was not feeling substituted by her real son, because she could not lose her.

Their conversation was interrupted by the phone ringing. Gracie answered, "Moshi, Moshi? Oh, ok, I'll send her over." She hung up. Konoe-kacho wants to speak to you now.

Tsuzuki barely lifted his head to glance at Aki sweeping through the office in the direction of Konoe's office. "Hiya, Aki", was all he said, tiredly. Aki marveled at his kindness. He can't bring himself to hate me.

"So, what's up?" asked Aki.

"What's up?!? Are you out of your mind?" shouted Konoe-kacho. Then he calmed down. "OK, you have done nothing wrong, but it still looks bizarre, he's younger in all respects and you are moving in together. And…" he added "it's destroying our department."

Aki looked up at the older man, who was surprised to see worry in her eyes to. "Hisoka would kill me if he heard me tell you. But I have to, because you need to understand." She paused. "Don't ask me why he has let this gossip fester, why he is driving himself, as well as Tsuzuki, insane. He refuses to tell the truth though."  
"The truth?"

"Hisoka and I are not lovers. How could we ever be? He is my son."

Koneo-kacho's expression could not accurately reflect the surprise he felt. And yet, he thought, everything makes perfect sense now. A cloud had lifted from his heart. "There is hope then."

Aki shrugged. "Unless he destroys everything before he tells the truth. He has already driven the man he loves into somebody else's arms." And I wasn't happy about that either. Added Aki to herself.

"I can see why this is so important to him. I have nothing to say now, safe try to get him to speak or something."

"Don't doubt that me and Gracie are trying our best."

Konoe-kacho stood on the door of the office, his eyes clouded, but a little less than before. Looking at the girl walking away. He sighed, and closed the door, while Tsuzuki got up to follow his old partner out.

Aki and Tsuzuki sat outside in silence, statutory sweets in their hands. Things had changed so much since those days long ago, when they had almost consumed a totally wrong romance. That storm, they had been able to laugh off within weeks. This hurricane, however, was destroying their friendship in its wake. But at least they, unlike most others, were trying.

"So… I hear you and Hisoka are getting along well…" asked Tsuzuki between bites.

"You jealous?"

Tsuzuki skirted the question. "So it is true…"

"You know, vox populi, vox dei. Rather fitting, since the people in question are gods." Joked the girl.

"Do you love him?" Aki jumped at his forthrightness. Way to go, let's talk about the real us, Asato. The pain shone so intensely in his purple eyes.

"I do, but not in the same way as you do." She accosted her face to his and looked intently in his eyes, as she cupped his chin in her hand. She spoke softly: "Baka da ne, Asato… You want him so badly, you love him so badly. You should just come get him. Tell him the truth Asato. Maybe he will too." She suddenly stood up and made to leave. "I need to get back to my partner and to work. So do you, I presume. Think about what I said, Asato."

Tsuzuki watched her walk away, totally confused. Then walked off in the opposite direction. He was going to use his day off to think about it.


	5. before it gets better

Please read and review, and thanks to those who have already!

_Italics _thoughts

memories

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yami no Matsuei characters or the Yami no Matsuei story. They belong to their rightful owner. I have made up Aki, Gracie and Akira, hopefully from the top of my mind.

PART 5- …BEFORE IT GETS BETTER

Aki spent the night at work again. Paperwork that needed catching up had piled high on her desk. Besides, she was kind of mad at Hisoka for the whole situation and she wanted some space of her own. She ended up falling asleep on her papers and she woke up in panic. She could feel the desperation deep inside, only it wasn't her own.

As she lifted her head, her young son burst through the door of the room. "He's missing, he's missing." No mistaking who "he" could be. "We had to leave early for an assignement and he didn't show up, and he has not been home last night, and… I can feel he is in danger." He paused. His agitated tone became quiet all of a sudden. "He is calling me. I am going to look for him." No sooner had he said that that he was gone.

Aki tried to deal with her own emotions. Then she called her own partner.

Hisoka used his empathy to look for his partner. Tsuzuki's anguish felt so strong… full of regrets for things he hadn't done and feelings it was too late to disclose. But Hisoka wasn't noticing what that meant, he was just following the trace. Even with his strength, it was hard to find the way to Tsuzuki.

Gracie and Aki were looking for more conventional ways to attack the problem. They put up shields with each other, because their emotions were so strong, they were getting in the way. But it was Akira who really came through. He slammed a file on their desk. "These people have him. They were looking for a source of power and they appear to have found it. I think Tsuzuki is that source of power."

_You must be joking,_ thought Gracie, _he's so much more powerful than them! It's impossible they could have captured him._

"Not if his guard was down", replied Akira, a telling look in Aki's direction.

_Let's go then. _Aki nodded.

But truly, the bulk of the work was done. Hisoka was blazing people out of the way with his powers. Very unlike the controlled person he usually was. Aki stared at the scene, trying to find her old partner. The warehouse they were in was big and dark and loud. In a corner she could see candles and a make-shift altar. And a body with lots of tubes coming out. _Oh, Emma-Daiho_, she thought,_ he doesn't look so good._

It wasn't hard for the two girls to get to him. Most of the fighters were distracted by Hisoka, truly like a God of Death among them. Gracie scanned her friend's appearance. Tsuzuki's eyes were closed and his hair flowing on the pillow. He had the paleness of death. And the stillness of mind of it too. Gracie tried not to panic but failed. She heard a sound of torn cloth and caught her partner tying her hand to the still Shinigami. She grabbed her and shouted in her mind: _No, he is too far gone. _Aki slowly raised her head and Gracie knew immediately she would never stop her. "If he dies, we all will too, inside, it will be the end. We would all fail. Let me at least try. I know… I know I may not come back either. But I don't have a choice. Please help us."

Gracie let go of the girl.

Tsuzuki felt like he was being awoken. Then he recognized the dark crimson pool of his past. The dark crimson pool in Aki's mind. "Aki let it go" he said, without even giving her a look "it's time. I am done, I am too hurt to want to get through this." His voice was so tired, so long overdue. But she wasn't moved.

".YOU IDIOT. Do you think I can let you die? Do you think I care about you? I care about him. What would happen to him? I fought so hard to give him a chance to happiness and I don't think your death would really sit well with him. You were the first person to care about him. People never forget that." Aki knew she was lying, she would be torn apart by the purple-eyed shinigami's death too. _I never forgot you were the first one to care about me_. But she couldn't, wouldn't say. It wouldn't be enough to rescue him.

Tsuzuki looked away even more, down to the ground he was lying on in his vision. He whispered; "he has you now, he won't care so much." She grabbed him and forced him to look into her eyes. "Really?"

Tsuzuki found himself looking at the warehouse. The back of his mind registered with concern that Aki must be using a great deal of strength to do this, to let his conscience use her body. But the front of his mind was agape at the scene. Hisoka was mad, mad because these people were trying to kill him, and he was lashing out, in a way he had never done before. It reminded him… it reminded him of Kyoto.

_Look. This is real. He really does care._

"GO AWAY." Tsuzuki heard Hisoka thunder with a voice he never knew he had. "GO AWAY OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL." That's when Tsuzuki knew, he should really get back.

Aki had enough energy left to drag herself away from the building. Her partner had more than helped her this time and could barely walk too. But the relief that possessed them gave them strength to go out into the sun, a strength of happiness and hope. They were looking at Hisoka helping Tsuzuki out.

_It's going to get ok again. More than OK. _They both knew there was more than a hope that his was true.


End file.
